The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for securing an optical cable unit to one or more surfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus that more accurately and securely dispenses an optical cable unit onto one or more surfaces that may be curved or angled with respect to one another.
Optical cables are typically manufactured such that they cannot be bent at a sharp ninety degree angle, such as that of a corner junction between two walls or surfaces, without reducing or inhibiting the transmissivity of the cable. In some instances, optical cables bent at sharp ninety degree angles can even break. Furthermore, optical cables are often installed in a manner that requires that they be secured to a wall or at an intersection between two walls. Placement of the cable and use of a securing means, such as an adhesive tape, to secure the cable thereafter can be a cumbersome and tedious process. Therefore, a need exists for a method and tooling for passing an optical cable around a corner junction between two surfaces and for installing an optical cable along an intersection between two surfaces that preserves the integrity and performance of the optical cable. A need also exists for a method of applying and securing the optical cable to the surfaces.